


Getting (a day) Off

by QueerSpaceLions (Anglophile_Fiend)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Playful Sex, SHEITH WEEK, Sheith Week 2016: Training/Playful, Strip Tease, Yoga, in the castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Fiend/pseuds/QueerSpaceLions
Summary: Shiro decides the one rare day off should be spent training. In this case practicing Yoga, which Keith isn't pleased about learning. Thankfully, he comes up with a fantastic alternative!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SheithWeek2k16; Sheith Week Day 5 training/playful

“Yoga.” Keith spat out unimpressed. “You actually think, that's gonna to help me bond with Red better?” His face morphed into dispassionate annoyance watching Shiro move around the room getting ready for his lesson.

 

Shiro continued laying out their mats side by side in the quiet of his own quarters. “Of course. Yoga’s been practiced for thousands of years. It helps you achieve mind and body unity. What else would be a better idea?”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Oh, I'm pretty sure I could think of better ways to unite our bodies and minds.”

 

“You have clearly been spending too much time with Lance if you think _that_ line’s going to derail me teaching you this right now.” Shiro stood then, cocked a hand on a hip and stared down into Keith’s face. “Go change into those clothes,” he gestured towards a small black and white pile of fabric. It was no doubt similar to what Shiro wore now; dove-soft grey pants that ended at his strong calves, paired with a paler tank stretched obscenely across his barrel chest. Without breaking eye contact Shiro continued, “and we’ll get started on breathing.”

 

Mildly disappointed that his ploy was ineffectual as Shiro looked unbelievably fuckable in his yoga kit, Keith scooped up his own outfit. He was about to walk into the bathroom to change, when an idea popped into his head. Despite the obligatory protest, Keith was actually fine with learning yoga, but this was one of their precious few days off. Not to mention, the even more rare, time alone from the rest of the team. Also, Keith was horny as hell.

  

“Shiro? Could you tell me more about yoga’s history?” Keith asked in his most innocent voice, deliberately letting his eyes soften and puffing out his lips to make them appear fuller.

 

Looking surprised at the sudden change of attitude, but shrugging at his partner’s mercurial moods Shrio acquiesced. “Sure. Have you heard of the Sanskrit Literature, The Vedas?”

 

Keith shook his head, harder than necessary to ensure the thick mane he knew Shiro loved to card fingers through, would billow around him. Shiro launched into a speech about ancient Indian philosophies and religious practices, while Keith grabbed the hem of his grey shirt with crossed arms and lifted it off, slowly. He wadded it up and threw it on top of his favourite red jacket with an extra flex of arm.

 

Keith nodded along, listening to Shiro, but ran a hand down his taut chest as if brushing off lint. He swept it up and down far more than necessary while simultaneously clenching his abs. He knew Shiro loved to run his tongue over his flat belly and hoped this would serve as a sexy reminder. He wasn’t close to Shiro’s ripped form, but he was fit and his body was a constant source of praise and worship from his lover.

 

Shiro’s pupils dilated, but he continued his lecture as if nothing unusual was happening in his line of sight.

 

He could have moved to put on the soft tank top, but instead he bent at the waist to remove his shoes. Shifting so Shiro had a clear side-view of his round rear, another often lauded body part that was always given plenty of attention.

 

Keith heard a sharp intake of air, and he knew his technique was working. When he glanced up, through his bangs, Shiro was breathing visibly heavier. Continuing his seduction, Keith didn’t unfold until both shoes and socks were discarded.

 

“That’s fascinating!” Keith purred as he undid his belt and slid his pants down with a languid shimmy. He was now in nothing but black boxer-briefs, and when he peered up at Shiro under his lashes, he was unable see any colour but black in the man’s eyes. They were blown with lust, but Shiro was a determined man, and he pressed on with his historical anecdotes.

 

Keith knew it wouldn’t take much more to break Shiro’s resolve, but he was enjoying every minute of this game. He picked up the thin, black pants and inspected them. “Oh!” he interjected, “These are barely going to fit. Guess I can’t wear my boxers then.” Without wasting a second, he hooked his thumbs into his waistband and shucked off the sole remaining scrap of fabric. .

 

His cock wasn’t hard, but it was plumping up under Shiro’s silent and wide-eyed stare. He’d finally succeeded in getting Shiro to stop the lecture, _Score one for Keith_. He turned back to allow Shiro a full view of his ass and slipped into the barely there pants before turning his head over one shoulder and asking demurely, “Do they fit alright?”

 

“You little shit. You did that on purpose.” Shiro growled as his bare feet pounded the floor. He was on Keith’s back in seconds. Wrapping his arms around Keith’s still bare chest and letting his fingers follow their usual path and splay over his stomach.

 

“I don’t know what you’re referring to, baby.” Keith spoke with an even more exaggerated and playful innocence than before. He leaned back into Shiro’s warmth, dropping his head on a shoulder, and stretching his long neck, hoping Shiro would continue to take his bait.

 

Of course, he did. Shiro licked, nipped, and sucked at all Keith’s familar sensitive spots. Moving fast as he tasted Keith’s skin, mapping out a path leading to his earlobe, then sucking on it, before moving on.  Keith gasped and moaned at the sensations, reaching his hands back to grip Shiro’s massive and firm thighs. “I want you so bad, Shiro," Keith eked out with a breathy sigh.

 

Shiro grumbled into his skin, lips pressed against the spot where shoulder met neck, “we’re supposed to be helping you meditate.” His hands stayed above Keith’s waist and that just wouldn’t do. Keith knew he’d have to bust out the big guns.

 

“Please,” Keith whimpered, “Takashi, I need you inside me.”

 

For his efforts, Keith got a “Fuck!” before a hard bite where Shiro had been kissing softly, and knew in that instant, he’d won.

 

Giving in to what they both wanted, Shiro walked backwards towards his bed. Refusing to let Keith out of his grasp, they stumbled over and plopped down once the backs of Shiro’s legs hit the side.

 

Shiro twisted them so Keith was on his back, as he hovered above, and shifted Keith's legs on either side of his thighs. “Look at you, Shiro sighed in amazement, “you’re fucking beautiful.”

 

Keith ran hands up to his own nipples to pinch and roll them, “Oh yeah? Prove it. Fuck me into this mattress, baby. Make me scream.”

 

A dangerous grin split Shiro’s face, before he tugged off his top to match Keith's pants-only outfit. “Think you’re calling the shots do you? Think you know how tease me? Well babe, have I got news for you. I am gonna make you scream... but on my terms.

 

Keith shivered at the aggressive leer and filthy tone, and could only nod his agreement.

 

Shiro shoved his body back fast while bending to nuzzle at Keith’s now hard cock as it strained to escape from it's cotton confines. “Damn, babe you smell delicious.” He flicked out his tongue to and wet the thin fabric of yoga pants covering the head of Keith’s dick. “How long can you hold out, hmm? One edging?” He licked a little harder. “Twice?” He sucked along the shaft, soaking through the yoga pants, “Three times?” He started mouthing the head of Keith’s cock and could taste the pre-cum that had begun leaking.

 

“No, no, please no... I need you now... Can’t wait.. Don’t wanna” Keith gasped between sharp intakes of air. “Please! Shiro, I’ll do...any...hng...anything!” All he could think was after the teasing, he was right on the edge. Keith knew he wanted to come with Shiro inside him, not from a quick blow job.

  

Understanding, Shiro dropped his light grip on Keith’s cock and shifted up to look into Keith’s desperate face with a fond grin. “Alright, you win. As if I could ever deny you, love.”

 

Keith’s face slacked in obvious relief. Silently thanking every deity he could come up with.

 

“You are such a spoiled brat.” Shiro said without an ounce of malice, eyes crinkling with mirth.

 

Grinning back up, Keith replied, “And you adore every minute of it.”

 

“You’re right about that.” Shiro leaned down to kiss Keith on the mouth for the first time since he’d walked into the room. “I love you babe. Mind, body, and soul,” he said into Keith’s lips. That earned a pleased whine from Keith, then a breathy sigh, “Right back at you Takashi, wholly, completely, always.”

 

Shiro dove back in and they wasted no time exploring one another's familiar mouths. Keith lifted his limbs to encase Shiro’s body, forcing the other’s lower body to jam into his own. Shiro’s hardness pressed with intent, and Keith pushed at his pants trying to shove them off. He wanted so much. He wanted them naked. He wanted Shiro deep inside him. He wanted the world to know how much he loved this man. He wanted Shiro to know that too.

 

Understanding without explanation, Shiro reached back to shove off his pants, before repeating the gesture on Keith. It took a fair bit of struggle and kicking, but eventually they were both totally bare. He continued to kiss and suck on Keith’s lips and tongue while he lowered himself with a firm grace. Keith gave a half-sob when their cocks touched without the barrier of fabric. “Please,” was the only word he could force from his throat, but Shiro knew exactly what he wanted.

 

Keith reached down and wrapped a hand around what he could reach of their cocks. Which wasn’t much, but he needed friction so bad, it helped. He could feel Shiro hardening into velvet covered steel, thankful he was becoming as turned on as Keith was.

 

Shiro then pulled back from their now frantic kissing, and Keith whined in protest. Making Shiro chuckle as he dug into his drawer for the lube. “You’ll want me to get this, sweetheart,” he challenged, flicking the tube in Keith's face. All he got for his efforts was a soft moan from below and grabby hands reaching out for the cock he’d just held, but only found air.

 

Shiro slicked up his fingers then moved down to circle Keith’s pucker. “Wish I had time to rim you proper. Suck on your hole till it’s sloppy and loose. Maybe next time I’ll lick you out until you cry,” Shiro offered, as he sunk a finger into the heat of Keith’s body.  With a loud cry of, “YES!” Keith’s body bowed off the bed. Dirty talk was one of Keith's favourite Shiro skills.

 

Shiro slid his digit back and forth, tugging lightly at the rim with each pass, “Shh, shh. Relax, babe, I got you. Gonna make you feel so good. Fuck, you’re tight. I can’t wait to be in you, love.” He continued with the obscene and romantic comments as he added another finger to his ministrations. This time adding in a scissor motion to spread Keith’s hole wider.

 

Keith knew if they had the time Shiro would happily turn those words into action, but there had been enough teasing for today. Even if that was his own damn fault. “Shiiiro” Keith found his voice in desperate bleat. “Okay. Okay. I’m ready Shiro, please. Baby, please I need… need you.” Keith babbled on, but Shiro shook his head, “No, not yet love. I won’t hurt you. Not ever,” he answered back.

 

Keith was moving now, fucking himself on both of Shiro’s fingers. Refusing to wait, he bawled out, “Nooo, come on, It’s fine, I like the burn. Come on Takashi, please!”

 

Shiro huffed a laugh at Keith's blatant manipulation tactic of using his real name, but wouldn’t be swayed. “Almost there babe, almost,” he said with a tender voice. Then curled his fingers and pressed up, finding the spongy mass inside Keith that made him shudder and shout.

"Fuck! Yes, right there Shiro. Oh yes, yes yes!" Keith fell to pieces in Shiro's hands. 

 

Pulling his fingers out completely, earned Shiro a high pitched wail of confusion. "Why'd you?" Keith trailed off when he spotted Shiro adding more lube to those large and calloused fingers. Once slicked, he dug three fingers inside Keith’s stretched ass.

 

The additional finger shouldn’t have made him feel so full, but it did. That’s when he realized Shiro was right to wait. As Shiro’s cock wasn’t just long, but it was girth for days. He knew from past experience it would take at least four fingers to stretch him enough to accommodate with ease, but he did not want to wait that long. 

 

Meaning what he said about the burn, Keith moved faster, chasing the friction and aching for Shiro to hit that special spot inside of him again. His hands fisted the sheets beside him and he writhed in pleasure along the soft fabric.

 

“Unh, ahh,” Keith’s words had lost all cognizance as he let his eyes roll back and reveled in the sensational gift Shiro was giving him.

 

“Fuck, now I can’t wait any longer. You ready baby?” Shiro asked with rapid breathing.

 

Keith looked back with unfocused eyes, face wet with sweat and a bit of drool. He nodded and answered with a weak, “yea.”

 

Shiro grabbed for the lube again, spreading it over every inch of his cock until he was slick and glowing in the harsh lighting of the room. Then he yanked Keith’s legs up, shifting his hips higher and presenting his ass for Shiro’s viewing pleasure. Shiro took a long look at Keith's fluttering hole. Keith knew he liked watching it mouth at him like it needed his kiss. He also knew that If Shiro didn't hate the taste of lube so much, he would've face-planted in his ass right that second.

 

Shiro lowered him slightly as Keith grabbed a pillow and shoved it under himself. Then Shiro placed one hand on Keith’s hip, and used his other to line up his cock against Keith's pucker. The with a gentleness that belied his power and strength, he pushed in. Shiro moved with, what Keith thought was a far too slow pace, but his hands pulling on Shiro’s shoulders did nothing to encourage any increase in speed.

 

“So hot. Fuck you’re still so tight babe. Are you doing alright?” Shiro cooed down at Keith. Then the head of his cock pushed past that ring of muscle and they both felt the pop.

Keith gave a yelping wordless moan and Shiro locked his elbows around the backs of Keith’s knees. Essentially folding him in half until they were chest to chest. Keith’s cock was leaking profusely and the additional sensation of Shiro’s hard abs made him feel like he might burst into flames. Shiro continued to push in one sluggish centimeter at a time.

The leisurely pace had Keith keening, “More, please, Shiro. All of you, I want it. Give it to me!” He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, trying to get as much skin on skin contact as possible. He couldn’t get close enough to this man, the one who’d stolen his heart years ago, and kept it safe all this time.

 

“Oh, you noticed two can play at this game, hum?” Shiro said with a lighthearted reference to Keith's complaints over his pace.

 

Keith glared up at Shiro’s smiling face as the achingly slow pushes continued again and again. “Not the time Takashi! I’m dying over here. You’re killing me, is that what you want? Me to die while you’re literally inside me?”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes, “It’s a good thing I like my men dramatic,” he joked. Keith detached his grip to fold his arms across his chest in mock defiance. “Can you not make fun of me when your dick’s lodged in my ass?”

 

Pressing down a feather-soft kiss on Keith’s lips, Shiro sighed into his mouth, “Alright love of my life, heart of my heart. I'll happily give you what you want. Just tell me and it’s yours.” He let his fingers trail through the now sweat mussed mass of black hair on Keith’s head as he continued with gentle pecks.

 

“Damnit, Shiro. Now I look like the asshole. Keith unfolded his arms and put them back around Shiro’s neck. “C’mere you precious bastard. And fuck me!” Keith demanded and Shiro complied. Moving faster until he bottomed out on a groan. “Hold on a second. Don’t move.” Keith demanded.

 

“Hurry up! Too slow! Don’t move! You, are one confusing Paladin, babe.” Keith sneered, but let his body relax into the sensation of being split in half. Even though they’d done this very thing many times, Keith had yet to become accustomed to being impaled on Shiro’s massive cock.

 

“Oh come on…” Keith huffed, finding it hard to breathe as full as he was. It always felt as if Shiro’s cock was pressing on his lungs. Since, however, he knew he was prone to pouty dramatics, he skipped the complaint this time. “You can move. Now! Please?” Keith’s eyes blazed up into Shiro’s black pools and he whispered, “Make love to me Shiro. Show me how much you love me with your body.”

 

That was exactly what Shiro needed to hear and he began to thrust in earnest. Sharp bursts, but nothing forceful. Just to steady strokes to get Keith used to the motions, and soon Keith was pushing back. Egging him on faster, Shiro must have felt less of a slick slide, as reached out to apply more lube. That was the ticket, as Shiro folded Keith’s body again and rode him smoothly. Keith’s feet bounced in the air as his hands struggled to find purchase in the sheets or on Shrio.

 

Shiro moved up off his knees into a plank position and began to pound into Keith. Hands and feet the only parts of himself pressing into the mattress, as he rode Keith til his soft moans turned to full-on howls of joy. The cries were interspersed with, “Yes!” “Oh, yes!” and “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!” from both as the two slammed their hard bodies into one another.

 

They both watched sweat drip from Shiro’s head at the exertion, but only Keith reveled in it’s splashing on his own skin. He wished that others could smell Shiro on him. It was a frequent longing to be marked by Shiro in some permanent way. A way that told the world, ‘this man is mine and I am his, now and always- so fuck off’.

 

Shiro alternated between throwing his head back and leaving brusing bites and suckles all the while thrusting with a staccato beat. Keith relished being showered with the marks, even though he knew they’d soon fade. At least for a while, there would be evidence of what they had done. Of who they were to one another, and for now that was enough.

 

“Close, b-babe. I’m close. Are you?” Shiro asked between panting breaths.

 

“Touch me, bring us off together.” Keith requested and Shiro complied. He reached down between them and made a fist for Keith’s cock to slide into. The extra friction was just what Keith needed and he could feel the coiling in his belly. Could feel his muscles tense up and his balls tuck back into his body.

 

“SHIRO!” Keith yelled, alerting Shiro of his impending orgasm.

 

“Let go, babe. Cum all over me. I want it.” Was all Shiro had to say before white bursts of light exploded behind Keith’s eyes and his body was racked with convulsions. “Love yo-” was all he got out as Keith was overtaken by the release. He could no longer see or hear anything. He was a live wire, jerking with too much sensation and overwhelmed by the vast pleasure. His vision didn’t return right away and Shiro huffed above him, “Breathe, babe, come on. You’re turning blue, love.” Keith took a sharp inhale and his body began to calm. Shiro now hovering over him with a concerned look. “You doing alright there, sweets?” He asked with a snicker.

 

“I’m fine. Go get a towel before all this cum dries on me,” Keith barked gesturing along his body. Shiro gentle pulled out of him with his now soft dick and he soon felt cum leaking from his ass. Keith he moaned as he loved that sensation. It made him ache every time since they’d lost the need for condoms. Shiro was back before he could fully process the pure joy of being stained with Shiro inside and out. Making quick work of wiping them both down, Shiro dropped the towel to the floor and climbed back into bed.

 

“Scoot over, I don’t wanna lie in the wet spot.” Shiro coaxed while situating them under his covers.

Keith moved but with a giant yawn. “Too tired from all the yoga. I think it’s nap time.”

 

Shiro slid closer until his front was flush with Keith's’ back as they faced the wall. His flaccid cock made a valiant twitch when it pressed against Keith’s butt, but Keith knew there wasn’t any way he’d be ready to go again. Not right away at least. “Napping, sounds like the perfect afternoon-off activity,” Shiro murmured into Keith’s ear as he slid one arm between neck and pillow and flung the other over Keith's chest.

 

Keith hummed with contentment. He felt warm and sated as he let himself drift off into slumber.

 

Before he could give in to the pull of sleep, Shrio spoke softly, “Don’t worry, we can still do Yoga when you wake up.” Earning a pained grunt from Keith. “Yoga? Really?”

 

Shiro tucked his chin atop Keith’s head, sharing the pillow. “Really, really my love.”

 

“Hmpf. You suck!” Keith announce, but without any real heat behind the comment.

 

“I will when we wake up…” Shiro promised and Keith nestled closer with a contented hum.

 

He gave a small yawn and whispered into Shiro's skin, “Fair enough. Sleep well baby. You’ll need it.”

 

End


End file.
